After Party
by aurghhh
Summary: Things get awkward for Paige when Emily gets drunk at a party.


**A/N: **Written a while ago.I was saying the show should give us drunk Emily again, then I thought of this. This is the debut of Caitlin, Chelsea and Brian, based on Paige's unnamed friends we saw in 4x11. Also includes Bridget Wu.

* * *

><p>"I'll get you a glass of water," Paige said.<p>

"Aww," replied Emily. "You're so sweet."

Emily had the same loving smile she often had for Paige, but her expression was a little more glassy-eyed. And she was swaying, even though she was sitting down.

Paige headed for the kitchen.

"Isn't she the best," she could hear Emily saying as she walked away.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Caitlin was having a party, and this would be a great chance to introduce Emily to some of Paige's friends. They were all keen to meet her, but it had always been tricky. Emily didn't exactly have a normal teenager's life.

The kitchen was crowded.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Paige said as she tried to make her way to the bench. At least the music wasn't as loud here.

She grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Hey Paige." It was Caitlin.

"Oh hi," Paige replied. "I'm just getting some water for Emily."

"How's she doing?" Caitlin asked, her face a mix of concern and amusement.

"She's… happy," Paige replied. "I am so sorry about this. She's not usually…"

"Don't worry," Caitlin said. "She's lovely."

"We'll pay for the vase," Paige added.

"It was five dollars," Caitlin reassured her, "and we've got another half a dozen in the shed."

"I'd better go," Paige concluded.

The day had started off so well too. Emily had received the letter from Stanford. They were so happy. So the party was not just a chance for people to meet, it was a celebration.

When she got back into the living room Emily was up and dancing. Well, not quite dancing. She had one arm around Chelsea, who was having to hold her up, and the other arm was waving in time to the music. Chelsea looked like she needed help.

Paige put the glass down.

"Hey Em, why don't you just sit down," she suggested.

"Babe!" Emily shouted when she saw Paige. She let go of Chelsea, much to that girl's obvious relief, and threw her arms around Paige.

"Dance with me," Emily insisted.

Dancing was a little difficult, since Emily could barely move her feet, or take her own weight for that matter. It was lucky Paige had been doing extra training recently.

Emily leaned in, her mouth close to Paige's ear.

"You are so hot tonight," she whispered, or at least she presumably intended it to be a whisper.

Paige knew her mistake, and now bitterly regretted it. She should never have left Emily alone with Bridget. Paige wasn't even quite sure why Bridget was here, or who had invited her, but Emily had been in a mood to celebrate and Bridget had been very happy to help.

"Em," Paige began, "maybe we should go home soon."

Emily looked at her, her mouth slowly turning into a smile. _That_ smile.

"Hmm," Emily replied. "Sounds good."

Oh no, thought Paige.

* * *

><p>After some very brief goodbyes they had made it as far as the front steps.<p>

Paige and Brian gently sat Emily down, while Paige went to unlock the car. As she did she could hear them talking.

"That was a very nice party," Emily was saying. "It was a great pleasure to meet you."

"Well thank you for coming," Brian replied. "It was nice to meet you at last."

"You are all such great friends for Paige," Emily said. "You're all really nice. My friends are a bit weird. I love them to bits but it must be hard for Paige."

Paige wasn't sure if she was supposed to be hearing this. She had unlocked the car and was now headed back.

"But you guys," Emily continued, "You're all fantastic. I wish I could just have normal friends sometimes."

"Well Paige says good things about your friends too. You could bring them along next time," Brian suggested.

"Noooooooooooo," Emily replied, shaking her head vigorously. "_Bad_ things happen when we show up. Like a car through the window or something."

Emily continued shaking her head even after she had finished speaking. She slowed down the pace, but exaggerated the swing, until she was putting her whole body into each movement.

Paige was standing next to her now.

"Em, you'd better stop that," she said.

Emily just laughed.

"Come on, Em, we've got to go," Paige insisted.

Emily stopped swinging her head and looked up at Paige, though now she was swaying from side to side again.

"I need to go pee," Emily said.

"Em," was all Paige could say, though she knew the frustration in her voice was probably showing.

Brian just turned away to hide his laughter.

"I don't want to pee in the car," Emily added.

Paige sighed.

"Could you watch the car?" she asked Brian.

"Sure," he answered.

"I am so sorry about this," Paige said, then picked Emily up and took her back inside.

* * *

><p>Paige was struggling, then she saw Chelsea.<p>

"Chelsea, could I have a hand?" she asked.

"OK," Chelsea replied. They each took one of Emily's arms over their shoulder, and carried her towards the bathroom.

"Sorry," Paige said.

Emily just seemed to think she was getting a hug.

"You're really nice," she said to Chelsea.

"Thank you," Chelsea replied, looking straight ahead.

They made it to the bathroom, which fortunately was empty.

"Can you do this by yourself?" Paige asked Emily.

"Maybe," Emily replied. Paige rolled her eyes and took her inside.

Paige emerged a few moments later, to find Chelsea still there, waiting for her.

"Thank you," Paige said. "This is so embarrassing."

Chelsea just smiled.

"It happens to everyone," she said.

"I promise she's not normally like this," Paige added.

"Well, at least she's a friendly drunk," Chelsea responded.

"I just wanted you all to meet her," Paige said. "She really is nice. And she's usually very sensible."

"It's OK, we believe you," Chelsea replied. "Anyway we did get to meet her and… um… get to know… quite a bit… about the two of you."

Paige turned away. She couldn't even face her.

They heard the toilet flush.

"OK!" Emily called soon after. Paige went in to retrieve her.

Chelsea and Paige used the same method as before to carry Emily back out.

As the went down the hallway, however, Bridget appeared.

"Emily!" she said excitedly. "You going? Here." She pulled out drinking flask and offered it to Emily.

"No…" Paige began, but Emily suddenly found her feet. She let go of Paige and Chelsea, took the flask from Bridget and had a swig before Paige could stop her.

"You are the best party buddy," Emily said to Bridget, handing the flask back. They hugged.

"We should do this again," said Bridget.

"Absolutely," said Emily.

Absolutely not, thought Paige.

Emily turned to Paige.

"OK, let's go," she said, then walked out.

* * *

><p>As she drove them home, Paige concentrated on the road ahead. Emily was sitting in the passenger seat, gazing adoringly at Paige.<p>

"You're so cute," Emily said.

Paige was silent.

"You've got such a cute nose," Emily added. "And your eyes. And your neck."

Paige still didn't respond.

"You're grumpy with me, aren't you?" Emily said.

"No…" Paige replied, somewhat unconvincingly.

"It was fun," Emily protested.

Paige didn't answer. She wasn't trying to give Emily the silent treatment, but she couldn't decide how honest to be.

"I didn't break anything," Emily said.

"One vase, two glasses and a cheesecake," Paige corrected her.

"Oh…" Emily trailed off. Paige quickly looked at her. She was pouting.

"Em, I'm not angry," Paige said. "Just a bit… flustered."

"You're so sweet," Emily said.

They drove on for a little.

"Your friends are really nice," Emily said.

"Yes they are," replied Paige.

"I like them," Emily added.

"That's nice," Paige responded.

"See, you _are_ grumpy at me," Emily asserted.

"I'm just embarrassed," Paige admitted.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I'll make it up to you."

"What?" Paige asked.

"When we get home I'll make it up to you," Emily said, teasingly.

"Emily, no," Paige replied. "When we get home you'll go to bed and sleep this off."

"Or we could do something else…" Emily's voice was playful now, and more confident.

"You're drunk, Em. You need to sleep," Paige said.

"We'll see," Emily replied.

* * *

><p>Paige carried Emily into the guest bedroom and sat her down on the bed.<p>

"Will you be OK?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine," replied Emily. "No worries."

"You can look after yourself?" Paige asked.

"I certainly can," Emily replied.

Emily looked at Paige, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You could stay here, if you want," Emily suggested.

"I'd better go to my room," Paige said. "My parents might catch us."

"They're fast asleep," Emily replied, lowering her head a little while holding her gaze. "This might be a perfect opportunity."

"I'd better go," Paige said.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Paige," Emily said.

Paige turned around. Emily had taken off her dress.

"You could stay for just a little," Emily suggested.

Paige hesitated. She knew what she had to do, but for a moment…

"Em, I really, really can't" Paige replied.

As she did Emily began to take her bra off. She soon got stuck, however, unable to get the clasp undone. She sat back down on the bed.

Paige walked back over to her and helped her unclasp the bra. The she handed Emily's her pajamas.

"Have a good sleep," Paige said, kissed her gently, and left.

* * *

><p>Paige knocked gently on the door.<p>

"Em, it's me," she said.

It was morning now. Paige had been up for almost an hour but Emily was yet to emerge.

"Come in," Emily called, albeit faintly.

Paige opened the door and peered in. The blinds were still closed. Emily looked up at her, eyes half open. Paige walked over to her.

"You OK?" Paige asked.

"I… could be worse, I suppose," Emily replied.

Paige sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Emily's forehead.

"I am so sorry," Emily said. "It's a bit of a blur, but… I was really wasted, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Paige replied. "But I forgive you."

Paige smiled, but Emily still looked worried.

"I'll call Caitlin and apologize," Emily said.

"That would be nice," Paige said, "but she'll tell you not to worry."

"I'll call her this morning," said Emily.

"They did like you," Paige assured her.

"Really?" asked Emily.

"Really," confirmed Paige.

"We should get together again some time… when I'm a bit more sober," Emily suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Paige agreed.

"Paige, I…" Emily began, but trailed off.

"What?" asked Paige.

"I remember when we got home," Emily continued. "I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"Em, you know I…" Paige began.

"I know," Emily said. "It's just, I feel bad."

"I don't want you to," said Paige.

"I know," Emily said.

"I love you," Paige said.

"I love you too," Emily agreed.

Paige leaned down and kissed Emily.

"So what's your hangover cure?" Paige asked.

"A shower and a coffee will do," Emily replied.

"That we can do," said Paige.

Emily began to sit up.

Emily just looked at Paige for a moment, like she was going to say something. Paige looked back at Emily, expectantly.

"You do have a cute nose," Emily said.

Paige laughed a little.

"And thank you," Emily added. "Thank you for looking after me."

"I'll always be here for you Em," Paige replied. "Always."


End file.
